Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing optical information, and more particularly to a method of reproducing optical information by utilizing an optical information recording medium, in which a timing mark is formed on each information track in the recording medium; an information mark is formed on each information track with a predetermined cycle at a predetermined distance from the timing mark, which is a starting point of the information mark; comprising the steps of (a) scanning the information track at a specified scanning speed using a light spot; (b) detecting physical changes caused by the timing marks and information marks in the light reflected or transmitted from the optical information recording medium; and (c) reproducing the optical information by determining the presence or absence of an information mark by performing particular calculations.